1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct positioning of tokens upon a game board in consistency with selection of cards from a card deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game boards of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art, wherein the instant board game apparatus attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a board game apparatus to direct play of positioning of tokens in a predetermined array upon a game board in consistency with card members selected from a card deck. Examples of prior art game boards and board games employing card members are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,362,302; 4,878,675; and 5,064,200.